First grade frienndships
by OpenTheGateOfTheFireDragonRoar
Summary: The relationship between Natsu and Lucy that all starts in first grade. Will one fall for another? Or will they start to shift apart. This is their story through the ages
1. First grade

Lucy and Natsu were the best of friends since the first grade. This is their story through the ages. Will it form in to more thane just friends? Or will other people get in the way?

First grade

Lucy had just moved into the neighbourhood the day before and she was nervous about making new friends but, as her father said that she had to make at least one in the new month or he would step in. Lucy obviously did not want that so she wanted to make a friend as soon as possible. As Lucy was walking with her dad over to the town playground she asked "do you think there will be any other kids over there today?"

"Mm yeah sure" her dad said while looking into the phone ignoring her as usual until...

*CRASH*

"Oh sorry old man!" a boy around Lucy's age said as he accidentally ran into her father. As one would guess he kinda looked like a misfit, with bright salmon hair and wearing a vest with no shirt underneath and baggy pants. Lucy's father looked at him with one glance and said "will you show my daughter where the playground is ?" The boy looked at him as if he was insane

"Why can't you ?"

"Because business reasons." Of course that was the reason that why Jude Heartfilia wouldn't show his own daughter around.

"It's okay father I will find it by myself." Lucy piped in

"M'kay" her father said showing no sign of caring as her six year old daughter was walking alone in a town they just moved into and walked away. It was okay on Lucy's mind since she had google maps on her phone (which first graders don't usually have but you know she was rich and all)so she started to walk in the way the Siri like voice said to go until she heard a "WAIT!" In the direction behind her as the misfit boy ran up to her.

"what do you want" Lucy said as she turned directions with him right next to her

"I'll walk you to the playground if you want me to ..."

"You don't have to pity me, I have been alone walking in the streets a lot even though I'm only six."

"I'm not pitying you I just want to get to know you because I haven't seen you around here and I know everyone in this neighbourhood."

"You probably haven't seen me because I just moved here yesterday."

"That explains it ...Oh! And by the way I'm Natsu."

"I'm Lucy"

That was the start of a beautiful friendship


	2. Third grade home run

After almost two years hanging out with Natsu, Lucy had lost the perfect daddy's girl vibe. She turned into a huge tomboy into sports and had only four friends that were girls while all the rest were guys

Third grade

"Come on Natsu lets play some baseball!" Lucy said while shaking Natsu to wake up.

"Hmph."

"Come on you promised that after the sleepover we would play!"

"Yeah." Gray, and Gageel said with bats and mitts in their hands waiting impatiently for him to wake up.

" Ugh fine but only if I can bat first!" Said the pink haired boy as he slowly arose from the mists of the blankets and pillows of his messy bed. When he looked up all he saw was his blond haired best friend with a massy ponytail and some leggings and a crappy t-shirt sitting on top of him.

"Oi Lucy get off me you're heavy."

*SLAP*

The boys laughed when the saw the slap mark on the pink haired boy's face left there kindly by the angry girl sitting on top of him.

"I am not heavy Natsu, your just weak" Lucy said matter-of-factly

"Ooh burn" the other two boys said almost in unison

"Oi Lucy why did you do that!" Said Natsu looking at her in bewilderment

"Jesus Natsu you are an idiot, you never call a girl heavy. Even I know that" said Gajeel

"Tis true pinky" Gray said looking proud of the new nickname that he gave Natsu. Lucy nodded her head looking not as mad as before.

"Geez I'm sorry now let's play soon or Lucy will slap all of us" Natsu said looking at Gray and Gajeel.

"Agreed"

"Sounds alright"

" Now let's go I need to hit something because someone made me mad by making a weight comment * cough Natsu cough*" said the angry third grade girl while walking out the door

"Yeah and also we need to get ready for the little league!"

"Yeah Natsu we know." The other three had said. Natsu had been working them to make sure they were the best on the team even though they were eight turning nine.

Lucy was finally up to bat. As Natsu pitched the ball very fast for an eight year old Lucy swung and it hit the ball past the fence as she ran all the way back to home plate. ( yes I know that Lucy hitting it past the fence in third grade but I wanted to make her kick ass.)

"Whoa Luce that was amazing Natsu said appalled at the sight."

"Well I imagined it was you calling me heavy"

"Oi geez won't you forget about it."

"Only if you let me piggy bank all the way back to my mansion."

"Ugh I'll never make it:(."

"That is what you get form plying that I was fat and anyway today is was the last day of school and I got a higher grade than you. So deal with it."

"Fine. T T

A **uthor's note: review do you like it it's my first story so constructive criticism only. I'm serious as serious as an immature girl can be. :p if your review I wil give you a virtual cookie? Nah too much work. I'm lazy AF so yeah deal with it. Oh yeah and I will be skipping grades so deal with it. BOIIIII**


End file.
